With the development of photoelectric display technology, the application field of flat-panel display devices is increasingly broadened. At present, given its characteristics as being long life span, high luminous efficacy, low radiation and low power consumption etc., the liquid crystal display (LCD) becomes a mainstream research target among display device products in recent years. As far as LCD is concerned, to ensure that the display picture is normally displayed, a voltage difference between a common electrode voltage and a grey scale voltage is utilized to display pixel grey scale, wherein different grey scales are represented by different voltage differences.
However, the inventor of the present application has found during his/her research that in the prior art, in order to prevent the crystal liquid molecule from being polarized, the grey scale voltage needs to be driven by an alternating current (AC), and when the positive/negative polarity of the grey scale voltage is reversed, such reversion effect would result in a fluctuation of the common electrode voltage within the display panel due to coupling, which leads to shifting of the grey scale actually displayed, and thus has influence on the display effect of the LCD panel.